Courses
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open course. Free Degree Programs * Add free, open University and College course listings below. Free Ph.D.s Free Masters' Degrees Free Bachelors' Degrees Free High School Diplomas World University's Schools Accounting School Agriculture School Dental School Engineering School Journalism School Law School Medical School and Hospital Music School Nursing School Pharmacy School Veterinary Medicine School University and individual courses Individual courses University course listings (Add great universities' free and open content and links here). Course listings' aggregates Educators' Academies High School Course Material (Free) Institutes' workshops Kids' free learning materials Language Learning - Language Learning Get Togethers Learning materials for people in corrections' facilities Open office hours Second Life Teaching and Learning Opportunities Study Groups Test Preparation WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Twitters, etc. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select Recordings Select References 11 Reasons Every Educator Needs a Video Strategy. 2012. 11 Reasons Every Educator Needs a Video Strategy. September 11. onlineuniversities.com Baxi, Viplav. 2012. MOOCology. August 22. Viplav Baxi's Meanderings…where technology meets learning Barrence. 2012. University of Cambridge Offers Free Online Raspberry Pi Course. September 3. news.slashdot.org. Bayon, David. 2012. Cambridge offers free online Raspberry Pi course. September 3. London, UK: www.pcpro.co.uk Beery, Tal. 2012. Barter-Based School Goes Global (INTERVIEW). May 22. shareable.net Cadwalladr, Carole. Do online courses spell the end for the traditional university?. (Publishing, music, shopping, journalism – all revolutionised by the internet. Next in line? Education. Now US academics are offering world-class tuition – free – to anyone who can log on, anywhere in the world, is this the end of campus life?). November 10. Manchester, England: The Guardian. Carson, Steve. 2012. Leading open learning projects create a massive online course that combines best-of-breed open offerings. August 20. tofp.wordpress.com Carson, Steve. 2012. Tightly coupled or loosely joined. July 16. tofp.wordpress.com Carson, Steve. 2012. What we talk about when we talk about automated assessment. July 23. tofp.wordpress.com Corbin, Tarrant, and E.J. Lepke (ed.). 2012. Guide to Open Learning. iamcorbin.net Chen, Angela. 2012. Parody Critiques Popular Khan Academy Videos. June 28. The Chronicle for Higher Education. Coleman, Gabriella. 2010. The Anthropology of Hackers. September 21. The Atlantic. Edmundson, Mark. 2012. The Internet Agenda. October 12. Washington, DC: Inside Higher Ed. Education-Portal.com People's Choice Awards Nominees. 2012. Education-Portal.com People's Choice Awards Nominees. education-portal.com. Facilitating Online. 2011. Facilitating Online 2011. wikieducator.org. Free University Oxford. 2011. The Free University at Oxford. Oxford, UK: The Free University at Oxford Hardesty, Larry. 2012. Is MIT Giving Away the Farm?: The surprising logic of MIT's free online education program. September/October. Kamenetz, Anya. 2012. Who can Learn Online, And How?. (e.g. Udemy, Coursera, the Minerva Project, Udacity, and edx). Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard Law School. Lewin, Tamar. 2012. College Credit Eyed for Online Courses. November 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. lpress. 2012. Presentation Scales In Massive Online Courses; Does Interaction? September 23. tech.slashdot.org McCracken, Harry. 2011. Open Yale Courses (in "The 50 Best Websites of 2011"). August 16. Time Magazine. Markoff, John. 2011. Virtual and Artificial, but 58,000 Want Course. August 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. MIT Curriculum Guide. 2012. MIT Curriculum Guide. Cambridge, MA: MIT. Norvig, Peter. 2012. Helping the World to Teach. September 11. Mourtain View, CA: googleresearch.blogspot.com Palfrey, John. 2012. Harvard Initiative on Learning and Teaching: Kick-Off. February 3. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. Sethopia. 2012. Barter-Based School Catching On Globally. May 26. news.slashdot.org Stanford announces 16 online courses for fall quarter. 2012. Stanford announces 16 online courses for fall quarter: The university, which pioneered massive open online courses, unveils two new homegrown software platforms to host the courses.. September 7. Stanford, CA: news.stanford.edu. Stanford 'Intro To AI' Course Offered Free Online. 2011. Stanford 'Intro To AI' Course Offered Free Online. developers.slashdot.org Stanford launches Class2Go, an open-source platform for online classes. 2012. Stanford launches Class2Go, an open-source platform for online classes: The platform, called Class2Go, allows professors the flexibility to incorporate other online tools and to conduct research as they teach. September 12. Stanford, CA: news.stanford.edu. theodp. 2012. School's In For Summer At Udacity. July 07. developers.slashdot.org/ Roush, Wade. 2012. Can Anyone Catch Khan Academy? The Fate of the U in the YouTube Era. July 20. Xconomy. Stanford Takes Landmark Step in Online Learning. 2012. Stanford Takes Landmark Step in Online Learning. September 4. Palo Alto, CA: paloalto.patch.com The U. of Michigan's Contract With Coursera. 2012. The U. of Michigan's Contract With Coursera. July 19. The Chronicle of Higher Education. Watters, Audrey. 2012 Online Video Meets STEM Education, with MIT's New Reality TV Series August 13. Inside Higher Ed. Watters, Audrey. 2012 6.003z: A Learner-Created MOOC Spins Out of MITx August 14. Hack Education. Young, Jeffery R. 2012. Inside the Coursera Contract: How an Upstart Company Might Profit From Free Courses. July 19. The Chronicle for Higher Learning. Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines What You Need to Know About MOOC's. 2012. What You Need to Know About MOOC's. New York, NY: Chronicle of Higher Education. Select Video and Audio Online Education Grows Up, And For Now, It's Free. 2012. Online Education Grows Up, And For Now, It's Free. September 30. National Public Radio. Price, Richard (Interview). 2012. Academia.edu and the Evolution of Peer Review with Richard Price. July 25. San Francisco, CA: mendelspod.com. Wesch, Michael. 2012. How Our Course Works. February 7. mediatedcultures.net Select Video Conferences Park, Jane. 2012. Course Creation 101 with P2PU. November 6th. San Francisco, CA: creativecommons.org Select Websites Lesson Planet. 2012. Lesson Planet. MediaWiki Administration and Development. 2012. MediaWiki Administration and Development: Administration and optimization of a MediaWiki installation. codelesson.com Norvig, Peter. 2012. course-builder. (Course Builder is our experimental first step in the world of online education. It packages the software and technology we used to build our Power Searching with Google online course. We hope you will use it to create your own online courses, whether they're for 10 students or 100,000 students. You might want to create anything from an entire high school or university offering to a short how-to course on your favorite topic). Mountain View, CA: Google Inc. Webometrics Ranking of World Universities. 2012. Webometrics Ranking of World Universities. ("... the fourteenth edition of Web Ranking Universities. The July 2012 edition includes nearly 21,000 higher education institutions worldwide, classified according to their academic and research performance, prestige and international visibility and their commitment to open access policies. Access to the Rankings portal: http://www.webometrics.info/ The report provides the results for four indicators: Presence, which measures the volume of information published on the web; Impact, built from the links received from third parties; Openness, counting the number of documents that are freely available from scientific repositories and Excellence, which only includes the quality papers that are among the 10% most cited of each discipline."). Madrid, Spain: Webometrics Ranking of World Universities. Teach Your Technology. 2012. Teach Your Technology: Bring your technical expertise to the CodeLesson learning community. codelesson.com MIT OpenCourseWare main pages Audio/Video Courses http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ ChemLab Boot Camp http://ocw.mit.edu/high-school/chemistry/chemistry-lab-boot-camp/ https://app.e2ma.net/app2/audience/signup/1712244/12960/?v=a Courses http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/ edX Related CourseWare http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/edx-related-courseware/ OCW Scholar http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/ocw-scholar/ Supplemental Resources http://ocw.mit.edu/resources/ Select Wikis World University and School Links WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, MIT OCW-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!